¿Dónde termina la ficción y empieza la realidad?
by Sonia Granger Potter
Summary: ¿Una discusión entre Harry y Hermione? ¿O quizá es Ron que ha metido la pata? ¿Teatro o realidad? Fic HHr


Esta historia nació de un juego del amigo invisble de _La Pareja del Fénix_. Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

**¿DÓNDE TERMINA LA FICCIÓN Y EMPIEZA LA REALIDAD?**

Ron se dirigía a las cocina de Hogwarts a por algo para clamar su hambre, ya hacia varias horas que había comido por última vez y se moría de hambre; iba tan tranquilo pensando en el banquete que se iría a dar cuando de repente oyó unos gritos provinentes de una clase, se acercó a observar que ocurría, y se sorprendió mucho al observarlo, en la clase había varios estudiantes de su mismo año, séptimo, de diferentes casas, incluso Malfoy, mirando al centro de la habitación, donde unos Harry y Hermione hablaban a voz en grito, parecía una discusión, pero Ron no pudo saber muy bien el porqué puesto que había llegado a mitad de la misma.

¿Y confías en que tu amor eterno vendrá a buscarte- Harry la miraba fijamente sin despegar sus ojos de los de Hermione.

El cerebro de Ron no entendía nada "¿Amor eterno? ¿Hermione enamorada? ¿De quién?" Pero sus pregunta fueron respuesta rápidamente por la misma Hermione.

No he dicho que sea mi amor eterno, y sí, el vendrá a buscarme, de eso estoy segura.

¿Admites que no amas a tu futuro esposo? Vaya sorpresa. Una mujer honesta, eres un raro espécimen.

Ron seguía sin entender nada, ¿Hermione iba a casarse? ¿Pero con quien? Y, ¿por qué él no sabia nada y Harry si? Pero dejó de pensar para seguir atento a lo que decían sus amigos.

Él y yo no nos hemos mentido nunca, desde el principio. El sabe que no lo amo.

Que no eres capaz de amar, querrás decir.

Soy muy capaz de amar – repuso Hermione.

Cállate – la voz de Harry sonaba áspera y fría, con una mezcla de ira y amenaza.

He amado con más profundidad de la que puedas imaginar.

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Harry la abofeteó.

Este es el castigo por mentir.

Pero he dicho la verdad, la pura verdad, he…

Ron vio como la mano de Harry volvía a levantarse por segunda vez y como Hermione se contenía rápidamente y cerraba la boca.

Ron no aguantó más el observar aquella escena tan violenta y cruel por parte de Harry, no entendía como era posible que fuera precisamente Harry quien hubiera pegado a Hermione, es decir, que lo hubiera echo Malfoy, o él con los ataques de histeria que le entraban, más de una vez estuvo a punto de cometer tal estupidez, no creía que fuera una persona violenta, pero en una discusión, y más con Hermione, cualquiera podía perder los nervios, pero de ahí a pegar a Hermione, la cosa era muy distinta.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia Harry.

¿Se puede saber que demonios crees que haces? ¿Y ustedes por qué no hacen nada? ¿Es que no han visto como le pegaba y como casi lo vuelve a hacer? Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien, no te ha hecho daño?

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡COOOOOOOOORTEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN! ¡¡VOTO AL DIABLO, ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE DEBO SUFRIR ESTAS INTERRUPCIONES! ¿QUÉ OCURRE WEASLEY, ACASO NO SABES LEER? – Terry Boot estaba que echaba humo por los ojos, la nariz y las orejas, parecía que quería comerse a Ron o descuartizarlo ahí mismo.

¿Corten? ¿Corten qué? ¿Leer? ¿Qué tengo que leer que Harry se ha vuelto loco?

Ron, escúchame… -Harry intentó hablar con él, pero le fue imposible, Ron le hubiera partido el labio si no fuera porque el tenia reflejos rápidos y que Hermione se interpuso frenando el puño de Ron.

Ron, clámate un momento por favor, no es lo que parece, Harry no me ha hecho daño, ni siquiera me ha tocado – Hermione hablaba muy tranquila.

¿Qué no es lo que parece? ¿Entonces qué ocurre, te gusta que te peguen y que los demás lo vean?

Ron estaba muy alterado, no era capaz de calmarse; Harry no sabia que hacer, si intervenir o esconderse, pero una mirada de Hermione le indicó que no hiciera nada, ella lo solucionaría todo.

¡RON!

¿Qué?

Escúchame por favor, voy a contarte lo que ha pasado de acuerdo?

Esta bien, te escucho.

Verás, el otro día que tu estabas en la enfermería, durante la cena, Dumbledore anunció que este año, los alumnos de séptimo debíamos organizar un taller de actuación, o sea, teatro, para representar una obra durante la fiesta de fin de curso, obviamente, no era obligatorio, podía apuntarse quien quisiera, incluso se colgaron carteles en todas las salas comunes por si alguien no había asistido a la cena lo supiera, pero por lo que veo, tu ni siquiera te has parado a mirar el tablón, y tampoco el cartel que hay en la puerta que dice que este es aula de la compañía de teatro, ¿me equivoco?

No, no he visto el tablón, pero ¿qué tiene esto que ver con que Harry te pegue? No lo entiendo.

Pues tiene que ver que Harry y yo nos apuntamos a ese taller y lo que acabas de interrumpir era un ensayo de la obra que representamos.

¿Cómo?

Que esto que has visto era un trozo de la obra que representaremos el día de la graduación. Harry y yo somos los protagonistas, y para que te quede claro, Harry ni siquiera me ha tocado, lo ha parecido, pero no lo ha hecho, por si no lo recuerdas, somos magos, y hemos hecho un hechizo para que, en caso de que Harry calcule mal la distancia, o yo tarde un segundo más de lo debido en apartar la cara, no me pase nada, y ahora, dime, ¿en serio crees que Harry seria capaz de pegarme? Y, en tal caso, ¿crees que yo no se la devolveria? ¿O es que debo recordarte el puñetazo que le di a Malfoy en tercero? A demás, Harry se negaba a hacerla si no hacíamos el hechizo.

Pero, ¿se puede saber que obra representáis para que Harry tenga que pegarte?

Representamos "La princesa prometida" de William Goldman, la hemos versionado. La obra trata sobre sobre una hermosa muchacha, Buttercup, o sea yo, que jura amor eterno a Westley, o sea Harry, pero él parte en busca de fortuna y es asesinado por unos piratas. La doncella, obligada, se promete al príncipe, representado por Malfoy, un bellaco al cual sólo le interesa la caza. El mejor esgrimista, el hombre más inteligente y el más fuerte del mundo son contratados por los enemigos del reino para raptar a Buttercup. En la huida, sufren la incansable persecución de un hombre de negro que los retará uno a uno en su propio terreno. El hombre de negro consigue volver a raptar a Buttercup y en ese momento ambos discuten, que es la escena que acabas de presenciar, y, a no ser que quieras formar parte de la compañía, no puedo contarte nada más, puesto que se perdería la gracia de la obra.

¿Me quieres decir que he hecho el ridículo una vez más? – preguntó Ron con el rostro casi del mismo color que su pelo.

Yo no lo diría así, pero… sí, acabas de acusar injustamente a Harry, acabas de cabrear a Boot, has hecho el ridículo y has interrumpido el ensayo.

Harry lo siento, de verdad que yo no quería, ya me conoces, siempre actúo sin pensar, lo siento de verdad. Lo siento chicos, perdóname Boot, de verdad que no quería, en serio.

Esta bien – contestó Harry – Estás perdonado por todos, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir y piensa las cosas antes de actuar. ¿Ok? Ahora dinos, ¿quieres formar parte de la compañía o no?

Esta bien, no volverá a ocurrir. Encuentro muy interesante el proyecto y agradezco su ofrecimiento, pero, me parece que no voy aceptar, ya sabéis que no soy bueno memorizando cosas y en publico me pongo muy nervioso, así que mejor les dejo seguir ensayando tranquilos. Adiós chicos. – se despidió con un gesto de la mano y salió de la clase dejando a los chicos ensayando.

Después de ese "error" por parte de Ron, varios más le siguieron, el pobre estaba histérico, cada vez que habría la boca metía la pata y empezaba a desesperarse, por ejemplo, cada vez que Hermione le pedía algo a Harry, este respondia siempre con la misma frase: "Como desees"; solo tenia ganas de que la obra se representara para poder volver a actuar como antes, puesto que no sabia nunca si sus amigos hablaban en serio o solo estaban actuando, todo era muy confuso; por eso, un día que volvía de su ronda como prefecto, al entrar a la sala común volvió a oír otra extraña conversación entre sus dos mejores amigos decidió que esto debía terminar.

¡Mi dulce amada! Esta noche nos casaremos – ese era Harry, ahora si que era raro.

Lo veo en tus ojos, no les has enviado la carta. No importa, el vendrá a buscarme – Hermione sonaba decidida.

Eres una estúpida – Harry sonaba ¿furioso?

Si, soy una estúpida por no haberme dado cuenta de que eres un cobarde con el corazón lleno de miedo.

Yo en tu lugar preferiría no decir esas cosas. – Ahora si era definitivo, Harry estaba furioso.

¿Por qué no? No puedes herirme. Él y yo estamos unidos por los lazos del amor. Y tu no puedes encontrarlo, ni con un millar de sabuesos. Y no puedes romperlos, ni con un millar de espadas. Y cuando digo que eres un cobarde es porque eres el ser más repugnante que haya pisado jamás la tierra – Hermione hablaba con tanto sentimiento que hacia poner la piel de gallina.

Ron cada vez entendía menos cosas, pero esta vez, no se quedaría callado, no señor.

¿Qué ocurre chicos? Harry, ¿que es eso de que te casas con Hermione? – preguntó Ron con miedo en la voz.

No ocurre nada y no Ron, no me voy a casar con Hermione- "no de momento" pensó Harry para si; - ¿por qué la pregunta? – indagó.

Es que me pareció que ocurría algo importante, os oí desde la entrada y me asusté; entonces, si no ocurre nada, ¿de que demonios hablabais?

Ay Ron, tranquilo, solo estábamos repasando el texto de la obra – respondió Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al ver la cara de Ron que pasó de preocupación a vergüenza más rápido de lo que se tarda en decir "quiddicth".

Otra vez metí la pata, pero esta vez no es mi culpa – se excusó el pelirrojo – estáis en medio de la sala común y son más de las doce, cualquiera hubiera reaccionada igual.

Tienes razón, pero es que tenia problemas con esta parte y Harry se ofreció para darme la réplica pues Malfoy, que es con quien comparto la escena, no ha querido ensayar conmigo; dice que ya tendría que saberme el texto de memoria y bla, bla, bla ; así que decidimos repasarla después de que todo el mundo se fuera a dormir – respondió Hermione – Y ahora, si me disculpan, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches chicos.

Como desees - respondió Harry. Hermione sonrió.

Buenas noches – respondió Ron, mirando a Harry una vez más, como si estuviera loco. Por lo que habia descubierto, la frase "Como desees" formaba parte de la obra, según le habia dicho Ginny, que muchas veces ayadaba a Hermione a repasar, era la frase que le decía Westley a Buttercup y que significaba "te amo".

Harry, estoy harto, no se como me lo hago, pero es que siempre os encuentro ensayando y ya no sé cuando habláis en serio y cuando no, esto es un fastidio – se quejó Ron

Harry sonrío divertido por la situación – Tranquilo, en dos semanas terminan los ensayos y nos dedicaremos a montar los decorados y a hacer el vestuario, así que para entonces se acabó encontrarse con gente actuando por los pasillos.

Menos mal, esto empezaba a ser desesperante.

Anda vamos a la cama Ron, que es muy tarde.

Y dicho y hecho, ambos se fueron a la cama a descansar.

Días después, Harry y Hermione se encontraban en el aula de ensayo, con todo el plantel de actores, era un ensayo general, ahora estaban en la parte más romántica de la obra, era la que más les costaba, puesto que tenían que besarse, eso no seria ningún problema si no fuera porque ambos tenían un sentimiento más profundo que la amistad en sus corazones; se amaban, si, se amaban con locura el uno al otro, pero jamás se habían atrevido a confesárselo, ambos eran bastante tímidos y reservados en cuanto a sus sentimientos se trataba, así que cuando llegaba el momento del beso, ambos se ponian muy nerviosos y no conseguina dar el último paso, hasta el momento, Boot no se habia quejado, es más les dijo que no era necesario que lo hicieran, pero el resto de compañeros de reparto se habian opuesto, querian el beso, a lo largo de la obra habia varios, pero, después de hablarlo con toda la compañía, se decidió que solo deberían besarse al fina de la obra, y ese era el momento en el que se encontraban; Harry y Hermione estaban uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, no tenian ue decir nada, solo debian besarse.

"Qué ironico" pensó Harry, "lo que más quiero en este mundo es besarla, pero no me atrevo, ahora tengo la oportunidad perfecta y no soy capaz de hacerlo; solo tengo que acercarme, cerrar los ojos y dejar que ocurra, pero no puedo, quiero que mi primer beso con Hermione sea especial y porque ambos lo queramos, no quiero que sea obligado y tampoco quiero que sea delante de todo el mundo y…"

Pero Harry no pudo terminar de pensar, pues unos labios dulces y tímidos se habian apoderado de los suyos, fue un beso tímido, corto y apsionado, con un simple roce Harry subió al cielo, estaba extasiado, maravillado y a punto de empezar de felicidad por todo el colegio, pero se contuvo, debia reaccionar como lo hacia su personaje, o sea, como si fuera de lo más normal que la chica de la que estas enamorado te bese.

Una vez se separaron y el narrador de la historia hubo terminado su papel, todos los actores rompieron en aplausos y gritos de alegría, les habia salido genial, Boot estaba muy contento y se acercó a felicitar a sus estrellas principales.

Muy bein hecho chicos y Hermione, gracias por darle tu el beso a este tarado de aquí, si no llega ser por ti, nos habrian dado las uvas antes de que Harry te besará; ha estado muy bien, pero, ¿os puedo pedir un favor?

Pide lo que quieras – respondió Hermione con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Para el día de la representación, ¿creen que ya habran sido capaces de declararse lo que siente y así nos muestran un beso de amor verdadero y que realmente convenza?

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos, ¿tan obvios eran, ¿tan claro se veia lo que sentian el uno por el otro? Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de responder, así que Boot se fue a felicitar al resto de acotres.

Por la noche, después de la cena, y ya en la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry y Hermione se encontraban sentados cada uno en un sofá lejos el uno del otro, estaban muy nerviosos, después de lo ocurrido en la mañana con Boot no sabian como reaccionar. Pero de repente ocurrió, se miraron a los ojos y todos los miedos, nervios y dudas desaparecieron, con solo esa mirada supieron lo que tenian que hacer, Harry se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba sentado y sse dirigió hacia Hermione, ella por su parte hizo lo mismo y ambos se encontraron a mitad de camino.

Harry

Hermione

Ambos hablaron a la vez.

Tu primero – otra vez, parecia que se ponian de acuerdo.

Como desees – respondió Harry mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Y Hermione lo supo, durante todos esos meses de ensayos, Harry había utilizado la misma frase que su personaje para decirle que la amaba y ella justo ahora se daba cuenta. No dejó que Harry hablará, solo le respondió con la misma frase que el había utilizado durante los últimos meses.

Como desees – fue su respuesta y ambos se abrazaron con precipitación y, entonces si, sus labios se buscaron, sus bocas se abrieron sincronizadas y sus lenguas empezaron a moverse humedas al una contra la otra, haciendo que ese momento fuera mágico para los dos. Las palabras no fueron necesarias, como siempre su comunicación silenciosa surtió el efecto deseado y ambos supieron que jam´s podrían amar a otra persona.

En ese momento, Ron entró a la sala común procedente de los dormitorios, y al verlos les felicitó.

Enhorabuena chicos, sois unos grandes actores, hasta yo m he creído que no estaban actuando.

Se separaron y se quedaron mirando fijamente a Ron, entonces Harry habló.

Ron, esto no era una actuación, era real. Hermione y yo nos amamos y estamos saliendo juntos.

Ron se quedó de piedra, o sea, durante casi todo el curso habia interpretado mal las situaciones en las que encontraba a sus amigos y, por una vez que dedució que lo que veia no era real si no un ensayo va, y tambien se equivoca, esta obra lo estaba vovlviendo loco,no sabia donde terminaba la ficción y donde empeza la realidad y viceversa. Estaba harto, así que sin despedirse de sus amigos volvió a la habitación para dormir, con la luz del nuevo día quizá viera las cosas un poco más claras.

Mientras tanto, en la sala común Harry y Hermione no se habian separaado, seguina abrazados, tal y como los habia encontrado Ron, por unos momentos se rieron por la reacción del pelirrojo, pero luego volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, perdiéndose el uno en el otro. Y volvieron a besarse como lo habian hecho antes, pero esta vez, ya no habia nervios, y el beso era más apasionado.

Llegó el día de la representación, a estas alturas, ya todo Hogwarts sabía que Harry y Hermione tenian una relación y ellos no se escondian, estaban muy felices y querian compartir su felicidad con el resto del mundo.

La representación había sido todo un éxito, todo el mundo estuvo aplaudiendo más de media hora y al terminar, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor donde les esperaba la cena de despedida.

Al terminar la cena, los estudiantes de último curso tenian permiso para quedarse m´s rato andando por el castillo. Harry y Hermione salieron a los jardines y cerca del lago, abrazados, se detuvieron para observar por última vez el cielo estrellado de Hogwarts, esa noche las estrellas brillaban más que nunca y en el aire se respiraba tranquilidad y amor. Se miraron. Una ola de amor les envolvió. Y mientras se abrazaban…

Desde la invención del beso, ha habido cinco besos que han sido calificados como los más apasionados, los más puros. Este los superó a todos.

FIN


End file.
